


Staying Alive

by CallMeUnni



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angel Baek Baekhyun, Child Park Chanyeol, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fem!Sehun, Gangsters, Genderswap, Heaven, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, M/M, Reincarnation, fem!Junmyeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeUnni/pseuds/CallMeUnni
Summary: Kim Jongin is a salary man who worked himself to death.Oh Sehun is a gangster who died for his loved ones.Little did they know that their worlds are more connected than they think as they are both after the same person. But they got more than what they bargained for.TEMPORARILY BEING DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily based on the drama Please Come Back, Mister. I was having Sekai feels (when do I don't) at the time when I was watching this.
> 
> The gender switch is what got me to sit down and watch it, but the disatisfaction that Haejoon and Hongnan don't get together at all is what made me write this.

Sehun’s eyes keep shifting to the man in front of him who looks like he’d fall any moment with each step. He then realized that he was the man Sehun had almost choked to death because he thought _they_ kidnapped him. Sehun didn’t even say sorry.

Oh well. They were in a line to get tickets that would inform them if they go to Heaven or Hell. After all the things he had done in the past, Sehun for sure is going to hell. He reached the end of the line where he meets a short yet pretty man. _‘Baekhyun’_ his name tag says.

“Your name?” Baekhyun asked in a sickly sweet tone.

“Oh Sehun.”

The other typed on the computer, then handed him a ticket. His eyes almost bulged out of his sockets when he saw what was written on it. Extremely confused, he handed back the ticket. “Excuse me, this says _heaven_ on it. There must be a mistake.”

This time, the man who was in front of him, spoke up. “Yeah there must be. Mine says hell on it.”

“I don’t make mistakes, sirs.”

“I was a law abiding citizen and have never done anything wrong in my life.”

“Four eyes is right. I used to be in a gang and never gone to church.”

Baekyhun looked slightly troubled before smiling his sweeter than candy smile. “I’ll double check. Kim Jongin, right?”

The one with the glasses nodded.

Baekhyun typed away on his computer, the _tic tak_ of the keys, making both of them anxious. “The tickets are right. Mr. Oh took care of himself and enjoyed life, while Mr. Kim here has… Committed suicide.”

The man, Jongin, looked at the angel in shock. “I didn’t commit suicide at all! It was a complete accident that I fell!”

While Jongin was off firing every reason why he shouldn’t meet the devil himself, Sehun just puffed his chest out, proud. Never was he gladder to listen to Yifan and quit the gangster life to live well. Sehun had _beaten people beyond recognition_, but he still goes to heaven.

He slapped the slightly shorter man on the shoulder, making him tumble over and said, “That’s not good at all man. I wish you the best.” Then he turned to the ticket seller with a grim face. “By the way, can you tell me who killed me? Is it one of Lee Donghae’s lackeys? Because I know he would _never_ do the dirty work himself. Says he’s too pretty for that. ”

“That information isn’t supposed to be given out, sir.” Baekhyun replied tersely.

“Dammit.”

“Cursing isn’t allowed, sir.”

Sehun glared at Baekhyun before going off his way to the train station.

Jongin still wouldn’t back down. The angel rubbed his temple before finally directing him to his boss, the one who takes care of the souls in Korea.

Jongin walked in the dim room where an elderly man stood.

“So you said you didn’t commit suicide, huh?”

He winced at the bluntness of the other man before nodding.

“Then what were you doing on top of the building?”

“I was on break and wanted to get fresh air.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes. I understand if you don’t believe me because I really, really have accidently slipped.”

The man stared at him for a moment, searching his eyes. After a while, the elder gave a firm nod and said, “Okay! Give me your ticket. I’ll switch it.”

Jongin just nodded dumbly. How easy was that?

“Why are you sitting next to me?” Sehun asked. He had always liked his space.

Jongin pushes up his glasses and gives him a judging look. “Do you see any other seats? The whole train is _packed_.”

Sehun looked around and saw Jongin was right. Heat crept up to his cheeks as he turned to the window, suddenly feeling very stupid. Closing his eyes, he relived all the moments leading up to his death.

_He was washing the dishes at his restaurant when he heard the bell of the door ring. Didn’t this woman see the sign? “Excuse me, the store is cl-“_

_Said woman took off her sunglasses._

_“Junmi…Noona…”_

_Junmi smiled at him, albeit bitterly. “Sehun-ah. Long time no see. You’ve grown into a fine young man. I’m surprised you haven’t found a girlfriend yet. Your restaurant seems to be doing very well. You could start to settle down now.”_

_Sehun couldn’t say anything. His cousin who left him since childhood to pursue a career in the entertainment industry is here._

_To see him._

_He avoided woman’s gaze and kept washing the dishes. “What do you want me to do? Beat up that guy who faked being your lover for his own gain?”_

_The other’s smile faltered. “That’s not- Sehun-“_

_“I…I don’t hate you.”_

_“Sehun…”_

_“I mean, when a huge agency like SM recruited you to do what you’ve been dreaming about your whole life, I would leave my cousin to fend for himself on the streets too.” Sehun looked up to see her face._

_Her eyes were glittering with tears and it made his heart clench because he knew the truth of why she left. After all, he was the one behind it. Sehun never told her because she would beat herself up some more, drowning in guilt._

_He sighed. “Do want some coffee?”_

_Junmi sniffed and nodded. He led her to lounge and brewed her a cup of coffee. Setting the warm cup in front of her, he turned to face the window to prevent himself from looking at the weak looking woman whose face was puffy from crying._

_It doesn’t do any good because her refection was evident on the window._

_After minutes of silence which grew with tension, he finally spoke up, turning around. “I’ll do it. Get the guy to confess, I mean.”_

_“Sehun no I- that wasn’t why I was here. I just wanted to see you when I heard you were in Seoul.”_

_“But that was on your mind, wasn’t it?”_

_She sighed and said nothing, not facing the younger in shame. It was true she had thought about it, but Sehun doesn’t deserve that. He had finally cleaned up his act and Junmi wasn’t going to ruin all of that._

_Surely Sehun had enough sense to not act on her wishes. “You don’t have to do anything.”_

_On the other hand, Sehun was quiet, eyes boring into the table between them. He will do something. Anything for Junmi. He was her only family back then. Like hell he would leave her this broken when she had gotten her divorce, battling for the custody of her son, and now a new rookie model had taken advantage of it and left her at the bottom for the hungry hyenas to eat the leftovers._

_Junmi is too good for that. Too good for them._

_He walked his noona home. _

_The next night he did what promised to do._

_He called Junmi on the phone. “Meet me at the Han River.”_

_When she came, she looked livid, but Sehun doesn’t care. It was all for her anyway and what is done is done._

_“Sehun…You did not just attack the rookie model Huang Zitao, did you?”_

_He grinned, then his lips turned into a firm line. “Junmi noona, after I give you the recording, I don’t want us to see each other again. You can’t be associated with me.”_

_He reached into his pocket, then saw a brief flash of light and heard a high pitch shriek of, “Paparazzi!”_

_He wasted no time chasing the car down._

_A car crash that inevitably lead to his death._

_He didn’t even give the recording to her._

_So basically his death was in vain._

Sehun’s eyes snapped open. He can’t let this happen. He can’t just let himself end here. He pushed Jongin right to the ground, ignoring his cry of pain, and waved his arms wildly.

“Stop the train!” he shrieked. “I want to get off!”

“Yah! This isn’t a taxi!” Jongin yelled, smoothing his dress shirt.

A big burly man came stomping in, giving Sehun a reprimanding look.

He puts his fists up to show he means business. “Oh, oh, you wanna go? You wanna go? We can go. I am the Oh Sehun.”

Sehun threw the first punch, showing off his footwork at the same time; once again, ignoring the loud gasp and “pabo” from Jongin.

The man didn’t even flinch so he threw more and more punches. The man stood, not budging at all. Then he saw other men rushing in behind the human statue’s shoulder. “Uh-oh.”

That's when Sehun felt someone pulling him away.

Jongin grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the other direction, all the way to the end of the train where they meet blankets of thick clouds covering the space around them.

Sehun looked at Jongin with an eyebrow raised. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

The elder grinned and propped his leg up over the railing. “You only die once.” he said before leaping off with Sehun following after.

Baekhyun rushed to the room, keys dangling against his thigh. “Oh my goodness, those brats! We hadn’t had a problem like this in hundreds of years. Ugh, especially the day before my vacation to the human world. Humans are so troublesome! I was really looking forward to the trip to Paris!”

He got the lock to open and waited a few moments for the expected guests.

There was a flash of light before the two men fell into their seats, still screaming at each other. Baekhyun popped them both in the mouths and slapped two pieces of paper on the desk.

“What’s this?” the paler one asked.

“Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, while there were people who didn’t want to die yet, you two were the first to actually jump off the train.”

“I see…But what is this?” the tanner one asks this time.

“This…” Baekhyun’s smile started to strain. “This is the reincarnation contract. You sign this and get a second chance in life. It’s only reserved for the most determined ones. Sign it. If you want to.”

Both of them wasted no time and picked up the pens. They would’ve signed it already if it wasn’t for the angel keeping a firm grip on the tips of the pens.

“What is your problem man?! You said sign it if you want to.” Sehun growled.

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourselves into.”

“Of course we do. You explained it to us.” Jongin said, confused.

“No, no, no. You don’t understand. If you break the three rules then a horrible punishment awaits.”

“Then tell us what those rules are and maybe we wouldn’t break them.” Sehun huffed.

“Yeah, I was going to hell anyways.” Jongin mumbled.

“NO!” Baekhyun slammed his hands on top of the desk, startling the two on the other side. “This punishment is even worse than hell. Hell can’t compare. Rule one: Don’t reveal yourself, rule two: you have two months to get back on the train to Heaven, rule three: NO REVENGE. Got that?”

“Seems easy enough. Now, could you please let us sign the papers?”

“Sehun, Sehun, Sehun. Heaven is really nice, you know? You could do anything to your hearts content.”

“How could I do anything to my heart’s content if I can’t help my cousin and friends get their lives back?”

Baekyhun sucked his teeth before moving on to Jongin.

“Jongin, Jongin, Jongin. Heaven is really-“

“No.” the other interrupted firmly, leaving no room for discussion.

The angel groaned loudly in frustration. “You two are so difficult! Fine, sign them.”

The two signs the documents eagerly.

Baekyhun took the papers, looked them over, and then clapped his hands.

Jongin woke up to his phone ringing.

Only, this isn't his ringtone. This isn't even his room.

He sat up from the bed, wary. He eyed the phone for a moment before picking it up. "Hello?" _Why does my voice sound different?_

A familiar looking man showed up on the screen, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Hi! Did you look in the mirror yet?"

"No. Why?"

"You're in for a big surprise then! Go on. Take a look. You won’t be disappointed."

Jongin hastily removed the blankets and immediately he could tell something changed. He stood up and looked in the mirror.

And holy fucking shit.

He looks hot.

Unlike his former self, he wasn't so skinny. In fact, he has muscles everywhere. His figure is fuller, taller, and his features are more defined. And the abs. Oh god, his chocolate abs. Jongin flexes for a moment before his eyes trailed down and stopped at his lower region. Oh my.

He's huge.

"Well?" the voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Bae-"

"I know, I know." the other interrupted. "You like it, don't you? As much as I like seeing you naked, you need to put on some clothes so we can talk. The closet is over there."

He blushes and covers his front as if the guy hasn't seen it already. “I thought I would be back in my former body.”

“Idiot. You’re _dead_ in this world. You can’t go back to your former body. And would you even want to go back after seeing how good you look now?”

“I guess not…”

“Yeah, be grateful. At least you weren’t turned into a girl.”

Jongin laughs because that _would_ be horrible. He could only hope that no guy would have to face the terrors in a woman’s body.

Sehun waddled into the bathroom (that he somehow had no problem finding) to piss. He reached down to grab his dick to aim, but only groped the air. After a few failed attempts, he finally looked down.

And let out an ear piercing scream while running to the mirror. He pushed his bangs out the way and looked at himself in horror. He now has longer hair, his features are softer, and his hands_..._

_Are perfectly manicured._

The phone starts ringing; Sehun snatches it up as quickly as he can. “Baekhyun. _What the fuck did you do to me?_”

The man simply laughs and said, “I knew you’d react like this. Don’t know why, though. I made you pretty. Do you want to go back to heaven?” he offers casually (but completely serious).

“No! I've gone through all this trouble just to get here, I’m not going back!”

He took another peek at his boobs.

“What? Are you getting excited?”

His eyes immediately darted to the phone and gave Baekhyun the finger. “Fuck you!”

“Oh dear father. You need to do something about that foul mouth. That's very unladylike, you know.” Baekhyun tsked.

Sehun then lets out a long string of curses that almost made him faint.

“The closet is over there,” he said quietly. If he’s this mad about being turned into a girl, imagine how he’d react when he sees the clothes in the closet.

Baekhyun got his earplugs ready.


	2. two

Jongin was that one guy in class who spends his free time reading textbooks for fun. Lame, he knows perfectly well. Even he wonders why Soojung ever agreed to marry him.

Jongin was nerdy and so shy that he stutters, which made him a target for bullies.

Soojung was naturally beautiful. She wasn’t like the other girls who cared about how they looked. Soojung has her own opinions and didn’t change for anyone.

Jongin wishes he had shown how much he loved her better when he was still alive.

If only he hadn’t died by exhaustion. If only he had rested in the employee’s lounge. Standing on top of the company’s building was a stupid idea just for some fresh air; maybe he still would be alive if someone else was there when he collapsed.

But wishing time would turn back isn’t going to help.

Jongin shrugged on his blazer, somewhat amazed how his new body filled the suit in all the right places. He made his way out the door and then winced as he heard a high pitched scream on the other side of the hallway.

The door across from his was forced open, and soon enough long strands of hair slapped his face, effectively covering his eyes. When he recovered, the other was long gone.

_What the hell? Not even a sorry. _He huffed for a moment and walked to the elevator.

Sehun had enough of this shitty body already. He placed his hands on the wall for support. Walking in these heels is killing him and wearing this short, tight, black dress is suffocating him. How the hell did Junmi live her life like this?

**“Come on, it’s not that bad if you stop walking like that. Trust me. I would know.” **Baekhyun said through their secret telepathy that Sehun wishes that angels never had. It’s _so fucking annoying_.

**“I know I’m annoying but it’s for your own good baby.”**

“Stop reading my mind!” he hissed and glares at nothing in particular. “And what’s wrong with way how I walk?” He suddenly can feel the judging look from the other. He gulped. “What?”

**“Fine then. I’ll let you embarrass yourself.”**

Sehun scoffed. “You talk like this with four eyes?”

**“His name is Jongin and if I ever talk to him, it would be face to face, or phone to phone actually. I like seeing his face.”**

“You’re fucking disgusting. Aren’t you like a thousand years old? Are you sure you’re an angel? How’s he attractive, anyways? He’s so skinny and delicate.”

Behind a computer in Heaven, Baekhyun smirked. **“You’d be surprised how manly he is.”**

“Yeah whatever. Now tell me where we are so I can ride the train to the restaurant.”

Sehun walked slowly in order to keep his balance, ignoring the weird looks he’s getting. Apparently he wasn’t careful enough so when his right heel went the other way, he bumped into someone.

Someone with a firm chest.

“Hey, are you alright?” a deep voice asked with concern.

He looked up to see the man who had caught him and Sehun’s face suddenly felt like it was on fire. Sehun convinced himself that it was because he tripped in public, not because he was checking out the guy’s handsome face and how his tanned skin deeply contrasts his fair skin.

Sehun is the straightest man alive (or dead in this case).

“Yeah I’m fine.” he said while he scrambled to get off the other man.

“That’s good.” The good looking stranger smiled in relief and this feels more suffocating than the dress Sehun is wearing. “If I weren’t there, you would’ve fallen face first. Be careful next time. Bye.”

Sehun waved his hand goodbye with his face, once again, morphing into horror.

He’s getting attracted to a man. Sehun convinces himself that it’s the female hormones running through his body. _I like girls, I like their big boobs, their soft asses, and their high pitched moans._

**“You shouldn’t lie to yourself like that.” **Baekhyun mumbled with popcorn in his mouth and feet hiked up right beside the keyboard.

“You know what? We need to see each other face to face so I can beat your fucking nose in!” he yells, which resulted in everyone that’s in the lobby hearing it. A mother glares at Sehun before telling her daughter to never say that word because that is very unladylike to do.

Sehun simply scoffed and flips his hair before realizing his body instinctively acts feminine.

**“L.O.L.” **Baekhyun spelt out.

_“Shut the FUCK UP.”_

Once Sehun sat down on the train, he freed his foot from those horrible, horrible shoes and massaged it, paying no mind to the judging looks he’s getting.

He overheard two high school students gossiping next to him.

“Look at this newspaper. Kim Junmi is strapped for money.”

“Oh yeah. Did you also know that Huang Zitao got casted for a new drama? He’s so hot.”

Sehun suddenly rips the newspaper out of the girl’s hands and stared at the headline.

_ Will Kim Junmi Do A Nude Photoshoot For Money? _

He tears it up in frustration causing the girls to whisper, “What a scary Unnie.” Then he catches a guy glancing at his breasts. Sehun doesn’t say anything but smiles and kicks the guy’s balls with his knee.

“You shouldn’t get a boner in public.” he said as the doors open. He cracks his neck before he gets out, then turns around to wiggle his fingers bye at the groaning man on the floor.

**“See. You can be your awesome self when you’re a girl.”**

“You know, that’s the only thing I agree with you on.”

**“Remember, one day in heaven equals to one month on Earth, so when you go to wherever you’re going to, a month has already passed. Don’t reveal yourself, don’t engage in human affairs, and _no revenge. _Make sure you keep that in mind. I don’t trust you to-“**

“Oh my god, how many times have I said this?! Shut up! Are you sure you don’t talk to that prissy like that?”

**“Sehun sweetie, his name is Jongin. And of course I don’t talk to him like that. He’s not brat like you and keeps _interrupting_ me with screams of how you’ll kill me if we meet.”**

It was a blow to Sehun’s manly pride being called sweetie and a brat, but he sucks it up and walks up to his old restaurant. _Yifan, Luhan…And Junmi, I’m back. _Then his face suddenly scrunched up in disgust when sees the logo. Sehun’s beauty was replaced with Lee Donghae’s ugly ass face that sported a sleazy smirk. _Ew._

He walks into the restaurant only to see everything has changed. A waitress bowed and asked, “How may I help you miss?” But Sehun pushes pass her and runs up the stairs ignoring the calls and the sharp pain in his feet. He rushes into the lounge filled with Donghae’s lackeys.

But no Donghae.

“Oo, who’s this pretty little lady here? Is it the stripper I ordered?” the one who looks like a pig, mocked.

The other lackeys laughed but Sehun was having none of it. “Where is Lee Donghae?!”

“He’s out but you could have some fun with us.” And for the first time, Sehun makes use of his long nails and sticks two of them up the other’s nose, then jerks his fingers to the right. He pulled another lackey’s dress shirt to wipe the blood off.

Sehun eventually got kicked out after threatening rest of them with six inch high heels.

“Yah! Let me go! Come here and fight me like a man!” He tries to throw a punch but trips.

**“That isn’t going to work. This is your new body so it _can’t_ do the things your old body used to do.”**

Sehun screams in frustration before hearing yelling at the back of the building.

“Don’t you ever hold a fucking knife again without permission you fucking punk!”

Sehun peeked behind a wall and saw one of his longtime friend being kicked by another one of Donghae’s underlings. “Luhan…” he whispers. The bowl Luhan was holding was knocked over but he manages to save some of it. After the bossy underling left, he takes a bite of the shrimp he just cooked and makes a face. “This isn’t right. What did Sehun tell me again?”

“Luhan…” Sehun said the other’s name a bit more loudly. “I told you to not undercook it.”

_Sehun? _Luhan looks up and only sees a woman with long brown hair, fair skin, and pretty pink lips. _She looks kind of like Sehun._

He inspects his surroundings.

Then looks back at the other and tilts his head. “Who are you?”

Sehun is really good at lying on the spot.

Jongin walks up to the very same building where he fell to his death and stopped right on the spot where he landed. Even now he still can feel how his body parts shut down one by one.

“Manager Ma, can you tell us why Kim Jongin jumped to his death?”

Jongin turned to where he heard his name and saw two reporters with a short old man.

“It’s exactly what the police came up with. He’s been stealing money from the company all these years and when it was found out that one of our coworkers had been behind reason why the store is lowering its value every single time, I imagine he couldn’t bear the guilt and ended himself. I’m very sorry for Mister Kim as he was always stressed out but that’s because he doesn’t do a well enough job. What else is there to say? It’s an open and shut case.”

The man who had overworked him along with the president and had stolen his many ideas for the mall. Jongin had devoted his _life _to this fucking company, which led him to neglect his wife and this is what he gets? Getting framed for something he didn’t do?

Wasn’t _he_ the one who got the deal with a big time foreign fashion line Lucia that would save the company? And most important of all, what did Soojung think of him now? Did she at least get compensation?

Ma turns around and catches his eye and Jongin is sure he that looks pretty angry. He forces himself to go inside before he does something stupid.

_Calm down, calm down. What is done is done. Just focus on getting to know the place. A month has already passed. Surely everything must be different now._

Jongin rides up the escalator, deciding that the store hadn’t changed too much. He made his way to the women’s department out of habit and did his usual rounds. Without thinking, he gestures at one employee to spit out her food, sit up, fix her clothes, and retouch her lipstick.

What he doesn’t realize is that he made a new fan club for himself at every place he passed by.

Jongin hears a loud crash and sees _Soojung_ being yelled at by a regular customer who always comes to mess around with the workers and get them fired. Jongin was the one who worked in the house so she must’ve have took this job to support herself, the house, and her grandmother.

As usual, Manager Ma was there taking the customer’s side even though she was wrong, and is probably ready to fire Soojung for upsetting one of their regulars.

“If I knew these pants would get dirty, I would’ve never bought it!”

“I’m sorry ma’am, we can’t refund it.” Soojung bows, gritting her teeth and Jongin’s heart aches seeing her treated like this.

_“Don’t reveal yourself.” _Baekhyun’s words rings in his mind.

_I’ll be careful._

Jongin went over to resolve the commotion. He ignores the looks he’s getting from other employees and Ma. Flashing a smile that he’s oblivious to how it melted every girl’s hearts, he asked, “Is there a problem, ma’am?”

The customer was momentarily stunned by Jongin’s newfound beauty before shaking her head, resuming her previous actions. “I bought these pants and just from one time wearing them, it has lint all over it! I want to refund it!”

“That won’t be possible, ma’am. The tags said this specific material attracts lint strongly.”

The customer frantically looks at the tags and sees that indeed it says exactly that. She huffs and leaves, seemingly embarrassed.

Jongin let out a sigh of relief and checks on Soojung. Little did he know that another person with blonde hair and glasses was watching their interaction intently.

“Are you alright?” Jongin asks.

“Y-yes.” Soojung hung her head down low, shying away.

“You shouldn’t let customers talk down on you like that.”

“B-but-“

Jongin shifted his gaze to Manager Ma with a glare. “Where’s the manager?” he decides to play dumb.

“Why I’m the manger. What do you need?”

“To apologize. You ignored me earlier. What would the president think that you’re not balancing the customers _and employee’s_ needs?”

Ma bows down but Jongin wants to play with him a little more. “Lower.”

The older gulps but does it anyway.

_“Lower.” _Jongin makes the man who ruined his life to bow down as low as his height would let him.

Then Jongin’s phone started to ring. He leaves the others to answer it.** “Remember, don’t reveal yourself and no revenge, Jongin! You’re better than Sehun!”**

“I told you, I’ll be careful and not reveal myself.”

He was blissfully unaware about the thoughts the others had from hearing that.

“Wait.” Ma’s eyes widened in realization. “He looks familiar. _Oh my god_. Call President Choi! The new store manager, _Kim Kai _is here to take over the mall.” He shakes a nearby employee, which happened to be the blonde from earlier. “Hurry, Manager Liu!”

**“Yeah, so besides that… We have a problem. I think I now know where I found my inspiration from.”**

Luhan was now crying his eyes out. “How could- how could Sehun leave such a pretty sister behind?” He pulls Sehun into a hug and cries into his shoulder. “Why couldn’t he introduce us earlier? He knows I’m still single at twenty-six. N-nice to meet you, Sehee.”

Then Luhan being Luhan, slides his hands down to touch Sehun’s ass. Sehun stops crying with him and kicks Luhan in the shin.

“Pervert.” he muttered. He feels for Junmi who has to endure this every day. “Anyways, where’s Junmi and Yifan?”

Luhan makes a face when he heard the latter’s name. “Ugh, don’t mention that traitor’s name.”

“What?”

“Yifan's been working with Lee Donghae all this time.”

Sehun sees red. “Where is he now?”


	3. three

Yifan has been in love with Junmi ever since they were kids. At first, he thought she was one of those manipulative girls who only looked innocent because in the neighborhood they grew up in, you can’t trust anyone. And since Yifan is Chinese, it's even worse for him to trust anyone but Luhan.

But Junmi was just as sweet as she looked. She was the only source of light in Yifan’s dark childhood. She treated his wounds, helped him study, listened to him, and just been there for him in general.

So when she left to pursue her dreams, he made sure to take her baby cousin Sehun under his wing…Along with a hyung named Lee Donghae. Ugh. Just thinking about the shit he did to them back then makes him want to punch the closest thing nearby.

Right now, he’s in front of Choi Minho’s house. Junmi was frantically typing her ex-husband’s number.

“Pick up the fucking phone!” she grumbled before moving towards the house, but Yifan stops her and shakes his head. If she gets any closer then she would be breaking the agreement. “Move out of the way! He’s not letting me see my son!”

“You know the consequences Junmi. They’ll never take your side,” he says with his voice holding no emotion.

“I don’t give a fuck-“

She was cut off by her cell phone ringing. It was Minho. Junmi picks it up with little hesitation.

_“Hello, my ex-wife. How’s single life?”_ Minho greeted as if they were on good terms with each other.

“You fucking bastard! Where’s my son?” she demanded.

_“Give the phone to Yifan.”_

“What? Why?”

_“You do know I could ruin you to the point where you’re on the streets and then you wouldn’t be suitable for the custody of our child?”_

_Why is he always bringing Chanyeol into this mess?_ Junmi thinks and then obeys.

Yifan was momentarily confused. “Yes, sir?”

_“Give her the photos.”_

Oh. The photos.

He digs inside of his jacket pocket and gave it to her. Junmi tears through the seam and looks at every single picture in shock. “Oh. My. God…” They were pictures of both her and Sehun meeting at the Han River. Junmi closes her eyes and shoves them into her bag. She forces the phone out of Yifan’s hands. “You… You’re right. You could throw me in the streets and release these photos.”

_“And ruin the innocent image your son has of you.”_

“But… But you won’t do it.”

“_Excuse me, what? Are underestimating my ability?”_

Junmi lets out an empty laugh. “If there’s one thing I learned about you during our marriage, is that you care about your reputation more than anything else. If these pictures get out, what would they say about you?”

_“You better watch out.”_ is all he says before hanging up.

It took a moment before finally, Junmi’s anger got the best of her and she swung her fist at Yifan who was the closest, but Yifan caught her arm. “I can’t believe Sehun trusted you! How could you work for Donghae?” she yells, struggling to get away.

“How can you make Sehun go beat up that model?” Yifan shot back.

“I told him not to! Do you have that little trust in me?”

“I could say the same,” Yifan said quietly.

Junmi’s anger dissolved into confusion. “Huh?”

“You think I would be willing to hand myself over after what he did to us? You think I like seeing you suffer like this? Kim Junmi, if I could take you away right here and right now, I would.”

“Yi-Yifan. What are you trying to say?”

“I l-“

Then a loud angry scream interrupted them. “WU YI-FUCKING-FAN! You trait- oh. Did I interrupt something?”

"You are a liar," Yifan said bluntly while Junmi was nodding in agreement.

Sehun was now at Junmi's new place, sitting on the couch with the older two staring him down. He mustered up his most sincere face and said, "I swear I'm Sehun's twin sister. Oh Sehee, Oh Sehee. I look just like him, don't I?"

The actress tilted her head to the side, unknowingly affecting the man beside her with her unintentional aegyo. "Now that you mention it, you do look like a female version of him."

"Junmi!"

"What? I'm telling the truth."

Yifan shakes his head and turns back to Sehun. "We've known him for years. How come we haven't heard of you?"

Sehun fidgets for a bit before deciding to use his deadbeat father as an excuse. "You know how our father is. After our mother died, he can barely take care of one child, so why would he keep the second child? Unfortunately, I was the one he left behind." He crosses his feminine legs to show that he means business. "Well, I wouldn't have survived in that kind of shit place anyway."

"Then... Where did you live?" Junmi asked.

"Oh. Uh... The States."

"Really? _Then can you understand the English I'm speaking now?"_

That's when the flaw of Sehun's nonexistent plan showed and for the seconded time that day, he got kicked out. Sehun stationed himself at the door, spreading his arms and legs on the frame, so if Yifan were to force him out, then he would either have to kill him or drag him by the waist.

But Yifan is too much of a gentleman to do that.

"Wait! Kick me out after you tell me who took the photos at the river!" screeched Sehun.

The other man freezes and Junmi came out of her room with an equally surprised face. "How... You know what? Yifan, let her go. Come into my room, kid."

Yifan reluctantly lets him pass and Sehun gives his former hyung a smug smirk before entering his cousin's room. Junmi was standing there pouring a drink. Sehun wonders about how much she drank after the month he was gone. Because he knows that if Junmi ever drinks, it must be serious, unlike Sehun who drank for fun than to forget.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be planning to get revenge on me?" Junmi asked.

"I... I don't hate you."

_Sehun..._ "Sehee I-"

"I mean if I were you, I would've got out of that shithole as fast as I could too."

Junmi feels a sudden rush of deja vu. It feels like Sehun is right in the room with her, but she only sees the person who claims to be Sehun's twin. She sips her drink and shakily sets the glass down. "Okay, let's say that you're his sister. Why are you here?"

"To help you and clear your name."

"How do you know about the photos?"

"Sehun... He called me on that night."

"I see. Did Sehun ever tell you that I have a son?"

"Yes. His name is Chanyeol and he is the happiest thing on Earth."

Junmi half smiles at the description of her son. "Then you know what I have to lose if you screw me over." She turns around to look at the other girl seriously. "If you use a dead person for your own gain and ruin my life to the point where I can't take care of my son... I might have to kill you."

Sehun mock gasped at the rare show of scariness. "Omo. Sehun's cousin indeed."

Junmi throws the pictures on the bed. "My ex-husband was behind this. What are you going to do?"

"I'll do something."

The elder looks into the other's eyes before looking down at Sehun's bloody blistered feet. _I guess you really do care._ "Don't tell this to the guy outside."

"Oh, Yifan? So I guess you two are together now? Don't want to worry him and all that. Wish Sehun could've seen this when he was alive. Yifan had the longest crush on you."

"What?"

"Huh?"

They stared at each other for a moment before turning away awkwardly. Sehun twiddles his fingers before leaving the room without a word.

Yifan spots him and asks, "What did you guys talk about?"

"Girl shit," he replies. Then says, "And, uh... You might need to explain yourself about your little crush of more than ten years."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Did you-"

"Yeah."

"This is all your fault."

"Well, what was I supposed to think when you were gripping her wrist like they do in a drama? Anybody would've gotten the wrong idea."

Yifan glares at Sehun like he's about to go into the ring.

Which means that's his cue to leave.

Sehun runs out the door to the nearest restaurant that wasn’t his.

**“Don’t panic. I got this.” **Baekhyun says, trying to calm down the hysterical Jongin.

“You should’ve got this way back then!”

**“It’s not even my fault. It’s fate. The computer doesn’t make mistakes. I don't make mistakes."**

Jongin groans. “What am I going to do now?"

**"I told you, I'll do something. You just worry about not revealing yourself."**

"You know what? You're right. As long as nobody recognizes me, I'm fine."

**"That's the spirit."**

Amber listened in on the conversation while informing the president of Choi Corporation that the person who handled that troublesome customer, is in fact, Kim Kai, the new store manager.

The founder's illegitimate son and Minho's step-brother.

Jongin hangs up when he was finished listening to Baekhyun's forever annoying nagging and sees Soojung enter the storage room, so he follows her.

He peeks out of the little corner that was formed by the countless boxes in the huge storage room. Jongin sees his former wife meeting up with a familiar-looking person. _Amber? Amber Liu? She dyed her hair blonde and finally got her glasses. No wonder I couldn't recognize her at the first glance._

"Hey Soojung, is your stomach doing alright?" Amber asked.

Soojung being Soojung rolls her eyes as if it was obvious. She gestured to her tummy wildly. "Well it's not like the little human being inside me is kicking my bladder twenty-four seven." She said sarcastically.

At first Jongin's eyes widen, then he actually processes it into his head, only to fall down taking the boxes with him. He looks up after he recovered from the fall and met with Amber's questioning gaze.

He grins like an idiot before dusting off his suit. “Why are there so many of these boxes here? Shouldn’t they have unpacked them already?”

“You aren’t supposed to be here, sir.” the blonde says, crossing her arms.

Jongin reaches for his phone and pretends to talk into it. “Oh! Am I not supposed to be here? Oh, oh over there!”

That’s how Jongin fled the scene without making too much of a fool of himself. He takes himself outside the store to go to the nearest drinking place.

Sehun takes the cap off the soju bottle with his teeth and spits it out, causing the owner of the restaurant to flinch because this customer is obviously a gangster with some hyper-masculine boyfriend who would have no qualms about beating up anyone that upsets her.

Then a group of wannabe pimps went up to Sehun thinking they could pick up this fair skinned beauty. The leader opens his mouth first. “Hey baby girl, let me buy you a drink and maybe in return, you could… You know?”

“Let me kick your balls?”

“What?”

Sehun has no time for these peasants, so he gestured for them to go away. Unfortunately, the leader didn’t get the message and tries to sit down beside him. So Sehun kicks the chair the wannabe was going to sit on, causing him to fall on the floor. Even Sehun had more class getting girls than them.

Meanwhile, the owner prays that her store wouldn’t end up on KBS news.

Just when Sehun _finally_ gets some peace and quiet, a man starts to cry from out of nowhere and he tries to ignore him, he really did. But in the end, he turns around and sees a familiar looking man who was trying to pour soju into his little cup, but not realizing there wasn’t anymore.

“She’s pregnant! She’s pregnant! I left her pregnant!” he howls. “Who drank all my soju?”

Sehun was too drunk to remember where he met this guy, however, he does remember that he hates crying drunkards. He stumbles over to the other table and shares his bottle of soju while calling for another one.

“Listen, you pussy. What’s your name?” Sehun starts as he pours the sharply dressed man a drink.

“J-Jongin.”

“Well Jongin, everybody makes mistakes, but some mistakes are harder to forget, and I’m speaking from personal experience. Did you leave your girlfriend or something?”

The other shakes his head and said, “No, wife.”

“Oh. You guys have divorced?”

The man starts crying yet again. “She never told me we were over!” he blubbered.

_“Shut up.”_

The threatening tone made the drunkard abruptly stop crying and pout adorably.

Sehun feels a familiar beating in his heart but he convinces himself it’s the female hormones talking. To distract himself, he smashes the dried dongtae* into the sauce and takes a bite out of it, leaving some of the red sauce on the corner of his lips.

Jongin sees it and leans over the table just to wipe it off with his thumb, not caring that he’s _way_ too close for comfort. Jongin sits down with a smile like he’s done the whole world a favor. “The red didn’t match your black clothes.”

Sehun clears his throat out of embarrassment. He thinks he needs to go to a hospital because Sehun thinks he’s having heart problems, and it’s all _Jongin’s_ fault. “I think we’re done here.”

“Aw, already?” Jongin whined.

The newly turned female calls for the owner to give him the bill.

“30,000 won.” the owner says.

Sehun starts to take out the disgusting hot pink wallet Baekhyun gave him, but Jongin stops him. “I’ll take care of it since you heard me out.” He reaches into his pockets only to realize that he has absolutely nothing in there.

Sehun rolls his eyes and takes out his wallet only to see he has 5,000 won. He immediately sobers up.

“Are you gonna pay or no?” the owner asked.

“Wait a moment, ahjuma,” Sehun answered.

Both Jongin and Sehun went through every inch of their body to find at least 50 won.

Sehun sighs at what he’s about to do. He grabs Jongin’s hands and says, “Follow my lead… AND RUN!”

They took off running as fast as they could without tripping over each other's feet. Little did they know, Baekhyun covered the meal. He guesses that they didn’t listen to that part of the explanation this morning.

They stopped to take a deep breath.

“Why-why would you do that?” Jongin asked between gasps of breaths.

“Shut up. I saved your ass.” Sehun bit back and starts to waddle back to his hotel, and Jongin squints at the female’s behind (no, not that way). _She looks familiar. Where have I seen that kind of walking before?_

They both meet up again in the elevator and Sehun starts to think Baekhyun made him a little _too pretty_.

Jongin sees the look on the other’s face and immediately tries to clear his name. “I live in this hotel too.”

“Oh.”

Not only that, they both live on the same floor and their rooms are across from each other.

“Hey, we did meet before,” Jongin said.

Sehun squints at Jongin before racking his brain exactly _when_. “Oh! When we bumped into each other this morning!”

“Right!”

Then Jongin looks at Sehun through hooded eyes, stepping closer, eventually backing Sehun to the wall next to his room. Poor Sehun didn’t know that all Jongin wanted to do is look into his eyes to see if he looks the same as that gangster from Heaven.

Meanwhile, Sehun was having a hormonal crisis. _Calm down __Sehun__. _He tells himself. _You are the manliest man that ever lived. Think about that bitch you fucked last week before you died. __Think about that bitch you fucked last week before you died. _But all he could think about is Jongin's plump lips and his hands on the back of his neck.

_You know what? Fuck this. I’ll kiss him. _

And Sehun goes for it.


End file.
